sept jours pour une éternité
by petite.lyly
Summary: Hermione va mourir et personne ne le sait. Elle va convoquer un par un tous ses amis (et amours) mais comment faire quand on réussi tout et qu'on ne sait pas comment réussir sa mort ?
1. Default Chapter

_**7 jours pour une éternité**_

Coucou ! me revoilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, ma deuxième, plus réussi j'espère !

Disclaimer : je sais rien ne m'appartiens ! même pas le titre de la fic alors ! tant pis !

Bon que dire de cette fic, elle est triste mais parfois ça fait du bien alors j'espère que ça vous en ferra autant qu'à moi !

_**Chapitre 1 : comment réussir sa mort ?**_

Je ne leur ai pas dit, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas leur dire ? Comment ai-je fait pour leur mentir ? Même à Dumbledore, j'ai menti à Dumbledore et je ne croyais pas que ça pourrai m'arriver un jour. J'ai toujours tout réussi, mes études surtout et ma mort je ne sais pas comment la réussir. En réalité j'ai peut-être tout raté, en fait j'ai raté l'amour maintenant il est trop tard. Mais j'ai su aimé c'est peut être ça le plus important. Contrairement à d'autres je croie qu'aimer est bien plus important que d'être aimé et ça j'ai su le faire. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas, j'espère qu'ils comprendront et qu'ils me pardonneront. Comment ai-je pu leur dire que ma mère était malade et qu'il fallait que j'aille la voir à Sainte mangouste alors que c'est moi qui vais mourir, pas elle. Maintenant je crois que c'est le moment, je ne peux plus attendre il me reste plus que sept jours à vivre, pile le temps de dire aurevoir à tout le monde, ou plutôt à tous mes amis. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux et que pour beaucoup je resterai mademoiselle-je-sais-tout mais au moins ils m'aimaient et je les aimaient, chacun à leur façon mais de toutes mes forces. Par qui commençait , qui voir en premier et qui voir à la fin ? je ne sais plus. Je ne sais même plus si c'est une bonne idée et si j'aurai le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. On juge toujours le courage en fonction des moments durs, comme ceux que j'ai vécu pendant la guerre, mais on se trompe, le courage ce juge par rapport à l'amour qu'on est capable de donner et aujourd'hui je ne sais plus si j'ai le droit de me dire griffondore ou pas. Je vais mourir dans sept jours je crois et je suis perdue. J'avais tout prévu, un jour pour chaque, Rémus, Sirius, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Dumbledore, mais maintenant qu'il faut un appeler un je ne sais pas lequel. Je dois voir Ginny dans les premiers jours elle ne supporterait pas de me voir diminuer, Harry, je ne peux pas lui infliger mon dernier jour, il a déjà trop souffert, Sirius sera sûrement le plus fort pour ça, avec son humour à toute épreuve il saura gérer. Ron, que dire de Ron, il a toujours été caché derrière Harry et c'est dommage pour lui et pour les autres. C'est un être génial, digne des Weasley, peureux mais certainement bien plus courageux que nous tous réunis quand il d'agit de ses amis. Je crois que je vais lui faire l'honneur de le voir en premier après j'appellerai Harry pour qu'ils puissent en parler tous les deux, puis Ginny , Rémus et Sirius pour finir. J'espère que je tiendrais le coup et eux aussi. On pense toujours à nous quand on meurt mais eux, que font-ils faire après, comment vont-ils réagir ? Ils seront forts, je le sais, tristes mais forts comme toujours.

Je pris le téléphone, il le fallait, seul Dumbledore avait un téléphone à Poudlard, encore une de ses faces qui me plaisent beaucoup, toujours prêt à découvrir des choses même venant des moldus.

Je composais le numéro que je connaissais maintenant par cœur, comme si je composais celui de mon grand-père, de ma raison et de mon ami

Bonjour professeur

Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

Comment savez vous ?

Ne pose pas trop de question et répond plutôt répondit-il amusé

Bien, je vais bien, ma mère aussi, mais j'ai un service à vous demandez, pouvez-vous trouver Ron Weasley pour moi s'il vous plait et lui dire que c'est important

Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite

Hermione attendais, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment trouver les mots pour dire des choses aussi tristes ?

Monsieur Weasley mademoiselle, à bientôt je l'espère

Ron, comment vas-tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Euh….mal, plus mal que tu ne le pense

Mais…

Laisse moi parler Ron, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, je t'ai menti, je vous ai menti à tous. Ma mère n'est pas malade, je suis malade, je vais mourir Ron. Non, non ne pleure pas s'il te plait, ne pleure pas, laisse moi finir. Il ne me reste que sept jours à vivre et je veux les consacrer à chacun de vous un par un. S'il te plait ne dit rien, à personne, dis leur juste que tu viens rendre visite à ma mère, qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle ne peut pas avoir beaucoup de visites. Je suis désolé Ron, désolé de te mentir et surtout de t'obliger à le faire. Tu dois te demander pourquoi toi, pourquoi en premier ? Je crois que tu n'as pas assez été premier, que tu le mérites et que tu en es capable. Tu en es capables n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione, pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit, comment est-ce arrivé…

En es tu capable, Ron ?

Bien sûr, bien sûr je serai capable de tout pour vous et tu le sais

Merci, elle essuya quelques larmes et entendais celle de Ron, mais elle avait réussi et maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait craquer. Bon je vais te laisser je suis désolé tu sais

Bien sûr que je laisse

Merci, à demain, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme mais il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas mourir avec un corps remplis de larmes

Bon et bien à demain, Ron chuchotait, lui non plus ne tenait plus mais il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, Hermione, je…je voulais te dire que je t'aime Hermione

Moi aussi, moi aussi Ron

Ron reposa le téléphone, il s'assit, jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui lui sourit calmement. Est-ce qu'il savait ? oui certainement, Dumbledore savait toujours tout mais là c'était différent, Hermione allait mourir et il se sentais monstrueusement seul

Vous ne l'êtes pas, Dumbledore souriait, il était calme ce qui calmait Ron

Pardon, commet ça je ne le suis pas, excusez moi mais de quoi parlez vous ? repris Ron totalement perdu

Seul, vous ne l'êtes pas, je voulais que vous le sachiez. Ron crut percevoir une pincée de tristesse dans la voix de son directeur, ce qui est très rare.

Mais comment ? comment savait vous ?

Ca mon garçon, tu apprendras

Alors vous savez pour Hermione reprit Ron

Oui mais je voulais respecter son ultime volonté et j'espère que vous en ferrai autant, maintenant si vous voulez je vous offre le thé sinon rentrez, je le comprendrai

Ron était perdu, il voulait voir Harry mais pourquoi, pour rien pouvoir lui dire et lui mentir, non il ne le souhaitait pas plus que ça en réalité

je suis désolé mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit peu de temps merci

Elle a raison, vous être digne d'être le premier, Ron s'étonnait encore qu'il sache mais il ne posa pas de question. Il sorti du bureau et compris qu'il n'arriverai pas à dormir.

Il voulait lui trouver un cadeau d'adieu mais il était déjà tard. Il se rappela alors qu'elle allait mourir. Mourir…le mot résonnait dans sa tête mais il n'en comprenait pas réellement le sens. Mourir mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul, il lui en voulait au fait non il s'en voulait à lui de pouvoir penser ça. Evidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il se rappela de tout, du premier jour, de la fois où ils l'avaient sauvé, lui et Harry, de chaque jour où il l'avait vu sourire, de leur premier baiser et de leur rupture trois jours plsu tard seulement ! Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et ils le savaient tous les deux avant même d'essayer ! Il avançait sans réellement savoir où il allait quand il aperçu la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque. Il leva les yeux et la vit là assise tranquillement à sa table à lire, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit, c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit réellement ce que voulait dire le mot mourir.

Il savait quoi lui offrir, un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard sur lequel il passerait le reste de la nuit à écrire chacun des moments qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux ou tous les trois. Il savait déjà sur qu'elles pages il s'arrêterait comme celle où l'auteur parle du plafond de la Grande Salle. Dès le premier jour elle avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il représentait un faux ciel, comme s'il n'y avait pas de plafond. Puis des expériences plus personnelles, quand ils avaient laissé les professeur Ombrage au milieu de la forêt interdite (NDA tant pis pour elle, elle avait qu'à être un peu moins stupide !), quand ils s'étaient embrassés dans les cachot et qu'ils avaient été surpris par Rogue, 10 jours de retenus pour un bisous ça fait cher non ! Il n'y voyait plus rien quand Dumbledore arriva

Prenez le, je prendrai le soin d'en racheter un à Madame Pince

Merci, Ron se demandait encore comme il faisait mais ce n'était pas la peine de demander, il le savait !

Son directeur lui ouvrit la porte et parti

Vous viendrez me voir demain matin à 9 heures je vous donnerez un portoloin

Merci, merci professeur

Ron pris son exemplaire et quitta la pièce, il se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et murmura « bonsoir, la porte s'il vous plait » c'était Hermione qui avait choisi ce mot de passe. Elle était préfète en chef et elle prenait son rôle très à cœur. (NDA Quelqu'un aurait-il oser dire TROP à cœur !)

Heureusement la salle commune était vide, il s'assit et pris son livre puis commença à écrire, pendant des heures et des heures, il se sentait fatigué mais voulait terminer absolument, quand il vu le jour se lever il parti dans son lit, il ne voulait pas avoir à dire à Harry pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi. Le moment allait arriver et il se sentait plus fort que jamais

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire, une petite review serait la bienvenue !

Au fait pour le titre de la fic il n'est pas là par hasard vous vous en doutez ! 7 jours pour une éternité c'est le titre d'un livre de marc Lévy (j'adore ce type !) et puis le 7 dans l'antiquité c'est un chiffre magique !


	2. chapitre 2 : remettre les choses à leur ...

_**Sept jours pour une éternité**_

**_NDA_** : je sais j'ai publié deux chapitres d'un coup mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement j'avais besoin d'écrire et puis je trouve ça un peu pervers d'avoir un chapitre sur mon ordinateur et de ne pas le publier !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je crois avoir compris que pour écrire une fic triste en réalité il ne faut pas triste mais heureux ça marche mieux !

**_Réponses aux review_** : je n'en ai jamais eu autant ! alors ceux qui en reçoivent cent par chapitres peuvent rigoler s'ils veulent mais moi je suis très fière de mes 4 reviews !

**_Anakin_** : je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu sur msn mais bon autant tout faire dans les règles ! Evidemment que tu as pleuré puisque de toutes façons tu pleures tout le temps (non je rigole je suis très fière de t'avoir fait pleurer et aussi très fière d'être aussi importante à tes yeux)

**_Jamesie-cass : _**désolé pour les fautes au moins les gens vont comprendre le travail que tu fais dans mon autre fic ! Pour la présence de l'auteur tu as raison ! c'est con mais je crois que réussir ça mort c'est important dans le fond. Merci pour tout et pas que pour le review je crois que tu l'aura compris !

**_Hermione malefoy_** : ravie que le premier chapitre t'es plu tu voulais la suite vite je suppose que tu ne l'espérais pas aussi rapide j'espère que ça te plaira autant sinon plus et que tu me redonneras ton avis à la fin !

**_Me, myself and I_** : j'adore ton pseudo , pour le livre de marc Lévy ce n'est pas le meilleure selon moi mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça ! Merci pour ton review j'espère que cette fic deviendra quelque chose d'intéressant comme tu le dis si bien

_**Chapitre 2 : remettre les choses dans l'ordre**_

Ron se leva quand il comprit que Harry était parti prendre son petit déjeuner. Si seulement il pouvait lui parler, il se sentirait moins seul mais dans le fond ça ne changerait pas grand-chose Hermione allait mourir qu'il en parle à Harry ou non. La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre depuis le coup de téléphone d'Hermione n'avait cessé de grossir au cours de la nuit (qui fut très courte d'ailleurs), il en arrivait même à se demander si elle n'allait pas finir par être visible à l'œil nu ou même par éclater au fin fond de son estomac. Il prit une douche rapidement, il voulait être un peu plus beau aujourd'hui, pour elle. Il s'habilla de façon moldu avec un pantalon noir (un peu court) et un chemise blanche qu'il prit à Harry. Il lui laissa un mot sur son lit

Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai ce soir pourquoi je ne suis pas là, passe une bonne journée et ne te tord pas l'esprit à essayer de comprendre, je te connais ! Encore une fois il va falloir que tu attendes un peu mais ce soir tout sera clair

Ton ami, Ron

Ron relu son mot plusieurs fois et le déposa en vue sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il réagir, comme l'été dernier sûrement, il allait vouloir comprendre et le plus tôt possible puis il allait lui en vouloir de ne rien avoir dit mais quand il ira dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Ron ne savait pas au fait comment il allait réagir, il allait être triste et énervé peut être qui sait ? Seul Hermione les connaissait mieux que qui donc, elle devait parfaitement savoir comment ils allaient réagir. Il se rappela de penser à la remercier, elle lui faisait un grand honneur en l'appelant en premier, même s'il était dans une situation plus que délicate, il la remerciait intérieurement d'avoir toujours cru en lui. Ron commençait à descendre les marches de son dortoir quand il tomba nez à nez avec une petite rousse qu'il connaissait très bien

Salut grand frère lui lança Ginny, tu ferais mieux de te faire bronzer un peu parce que là on dirait un mort vivant rigola Ginny

Ce n'est pas drôle, reprit Ron, mais comment avait-il pu oublier sa petite sœur, la meilleure amie d'Hermione.

Il n'avait penser qu'à lui, à Harry mais pas à Ginny, quel égoïste pensa t-il. Elle va souffrir, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il avait déjà du mal à la voir avec un garçon de peur qu'il ne la respecte pas ou qu'il la rende triste mais alors là c'était bien pire. Il allait la voir pleurer à chaudes larmes et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il salua sa petite sœur d'un baiser sur la joue, remonta chercher son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard et parti rejoindre Dumbledore. Il faisait les cent pas devant la grande gargouille qui barrait l'entrée du bureau de son professeur. Rentrer dedans signifier prendre le portoloin et quitter Poudlard or cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Il voulait être fort mais comment faire quand votre meilleure amie, petite sœur et votre premier amour veut vous voir et ça pour la dernière fois. Il devait entrer, il le savait mais dès qu'il approchait un peu la gargouille son cœur lui hurlait de courir très vite. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir. Hermione lui avait fait confiance en le prévenant en premier et il devait honorer sa confiance et tenir le rôle qu'elle avait bien voulu lui donner, et correctement qui plus est. Il prit son courage à demain et se rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Comment Dubledore pouvait tout savoir sur tout et oublier de donner son mot de passe à un élève qu'il a convoqué ? Il se posta devant la gargouille et bredouilla

S'il te plait je ne connais pas le mot de passe mais c'est important, j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur alors ouvre toi. La gargouille ne bougea pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Ron commençait à s'énerver, il allait être en retard et il ne voulait pas rater une seule des dernières minutes d'Hermione. Ouvre toi, oiseau de malheur commença t-il à hurler en pleurant. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il pleurait devant cet oiseau mais le fait qu'il ne s'ouvre pas était de trop, il n'en pouvait plus quand il vit arriver le professeur Dumbledore. Il le regarda et lui ouvrit la porte en prononçant le mot de passe (langue piquante, bien sûr, les derniers bonbons de Fred et Georges, il aurait pu y penser plus tôt mais il n'arrivait plus réellement à penser à quoi que ce soit)

Vous être prêt jeune homme, lui demanda Dumbledore en lui montrant une jolie montre posée sur son bureau. Ron comprit qu'il s'agissait du portoloin mais de là à savoir s'il était prêt ou non c'était un autre dilemme.

Oui, oui je crois, il le faut de toutes façons reprit Ron

Vous êtes courageux monsieur Weasley et je suis sûre qu'elle le savait

Merci, il prit la montre dans sa main et son livre dans l'autre, il voulut dire aurevoire à son professeur mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

Il était pris dans un tourbillon, ses oreilles sifflaient et ses yeux pleuraient, il ne savait d'ailleurs plus bien s'ils pleuraient à cause du vent ou à cause de la tristesse qui remplissait son cœur en prenant bien soin de déborder sur tout son corps et son esprit. Quand il arriva devant l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, il semblait désemparer, il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant mais il n'avait jamais passé une journée entière seule avec son amie. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? C'était absurde de penser à la conversation qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle et non pas à elle tout simplement, à l'état dans lequel il l trouverait, mais le fait de devoir lui parler toute la journée le stresser encore plus que tout le reste. Il entra doucement et reprit son souffle, cet endroit était des plus stressants. Des médicomages couraient de partout, des malades hurlaient ou aboyaient selon les sorts qu'ils avaient reçus et les informations défilés sur un écran de télévision. Il représentait une carte géante du monde sorcier et des points cligontaient, on pouvait alors voir ce qui était entrai de si produire.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, toujours de plus en plus puissant, il est maintenant localisé dans le centre de l'Angleterre, il a déjà tué deux personnes, Amarie Loudy et Neville….Neville, comme ça Neville, Ron se tourna vers l'écran, Neville Longdunum. Ouf, il était soulagé, il ne fallait pas non plus en rajouter.

Bonjour jeune homme je peux peut être vous aidé ? prononça une magnifique médicomage

Euh, oui, répondit Ron pris de cour, euh je cherche Hermione Granger

Ah, une charmante demoiselle n'est-ce pas, elle est dans le plus pavillon, ce qui est normal vu son état, je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant

Oui, oui bien sûr, le numéro de la chambre s'il vous plait ?

8659

Ron se surprit à penser qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de chambre dans le dernier pavillon, il espérait au moins qu'Hermione occupait une des dernières. Il avança dans les couloirs, se perdit deux ou trois fois, fit demi tour et arriva devant la chambre. Maintenant qu'il en était là il ne pouvait plus reculer,il fallait entrer et il fallait surtout tenir le coup une journée entière. Il poussa la porte doucement et la vit. Elle était couchée calmement avec des tuyaux qui lui sortaient de partout, du nez, de la main. Un bruit incessant et répétitif énervait Ron au plus haut point. Elle souriait, mais comment faisait-elle pour sourire et pour être toujours aussi belle. Elle lui faisait penser à Dumbledore, toujours calme toujours réfléchie, dans tous ces actes.

Bonjour Ron murmura calmement Hermione

Salut, euh ….que dire ça va bien ? Non il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ou tu n'a pas trop mal, encore pire peut être.

Elle le regardait, attendant une suite mais rien ne venait. Elle comprenait sa gêne mais voulait y remédier le plus vite possible.

Ron, on va mettre quelques petits détails au clair dès le début de cette journée, d'accord reprit-elle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Je vais mourir et je suis triste, je ne veux pas vous laissez mais la vie en à décider ainsi. Je suppose que la question que tu n'arrives pas à sortir depuis toute à l'heure c'est Comment ? Comment peut tu mourir en 7 jours et le savoir en plus ? Cet été j'étais seule chez moi et ils sont venus, ils ne voulaient pas me tuer ils voulaient me faire chanter, me demander des détails sur vous, sur Harry, sur Remus et sur l'ordre. Je n'ai rien dit Ron, je te le jure. Ils m'ont dit de répondre avant le 20 septembre et je ne l'ai pas fait, je me suis sentie mal le jour même et me voilà arriver ici en brancard avec une lettre sur moi comme quoi si je ne dis toujours rien il ne me restait seulement 15 jours

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tu attendus et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Hermione, ta vie est plus importante pour tout le monde que l'ordre, Ron commençait à s'énerver alors elle avait voulu les sauver, il en était sûr.

Ron, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire partie de l'ordre, nous sommes encore trop attachés à la vie, il ne faut pas. L'ordre est plus important que n'importe qu'elle vie et la mienne y compris

Ron se sentait de plus en plus mal, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais n'oser pas quand il se souvient qu'il avait encore son livre sous le bras. Il le prit et lui tendit

J'espère que ça te plaira, tu sais les Weasley n'ont pas beaucoup à offrir alors je… C'est Dumbledore qui m'a permis de le prendre promis, je n'aurais jamais oser (tu parles !)

Dis toi bien que les Weasley ont beaucoup plus à offrir que tu ne peux penser, vraiment beaucoup. Tu sais Ron, l'amour vaut plus que toutes les fortunes et vous vous en avez beaucoup à donner, surtout ne cessait jamais d'offrir votre cœur, tous, que ce soit Ginny, Fred et Georges, toi ou même tes parents.

Merci Hermione, je me suis permis d'écrire dessus, j'espère que tu auras le temps de tout lire. Ron s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça, il n'avait pas réfléchie, c'était d'ailleurs un des plus gros problème de Ron, la réflexion !

Il me plait déjà beaucoup repris Hermione après avoir feuilleté quelques pages

Ils commençaient alors à discuter de leurs expériences quand ils en arrivèrent aux trois jours. Les fameux trois jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ou plutôt à se tenir la main au lieu de marcher tout simplement à côté ou plutôt à faire semblant !

je ne regrette rien tu sais Ron, vraiment rien tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi je le revivrai si je pouvais le faire et j'aimerai que tu vives tout ce qu'on a pas vécu pour deux s'il te plaît. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, elle allait craquer dans très peu de temps mais il lui restait encore des choses à dire. Elle repris doucement le cour de la conversation. Je ne veux pas que vous vous laissiez mourir toi et Harry, la vie est dur mais elle vaut la peine d'être vécu, je vais mourir mais vous vivez pour moi je vous en supplie.

Hermione, Ron pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer mais là je ne peux pas. Comment tu peux être toujours forte, tout le temps ?

Je ne le suis pas Ron, je vais semblant. En réalité vous êtes plus forts que moi parce que vous avouez que vous n'êtes pas parfaits, vous vous l'avouez et vous l'avouez aux autres. Moi, Ron, j'ai fait semblant toute ma vie, j'ai fait semblant d'être courageuse, semblant d'être heureuse ou d'être intelligente. Je ne suis rien de tout ça, mais je sais qu'avec vous au moins je ne faisais pas semblant,en tout cas pas tout le temps, les moments les plus honnêtes que j'ai passé c'était avec vous

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur discussion et tout paraissez bientôt presque normal, Ron avait oublié la raison de sa venue quand une médicomage lui demanda de sortir de la chambre pour qu'Hermione subisse quelques soins. Il sortit sans rien dire mais c'était de plus en plus, elle rigolait, elle était heureuse comme s'ils allaient retourner tous les deux à Poudlard ce soir, comme s'ils étaient venus pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pas pour elle. Pourtant si, la réalité était bien là, pourquoi faut-il que la réalité dépasse toujours le rêve ? Ron savait qu'il aurait du mal à rerentrer dans cette chambre maintenant qu'il avait réfléchi et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures, 2 pour être exact. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire dans ces cas là ? Quand ils nous restent deux pour parler une dernière fois à notre meilleure amie, quand elle va mourir et qu'elle est plus forte que vous ? Il voulait lui dire plein de choses mais comme d'habitude ça ne sortait pas. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses qui touchent ou qui font plaisir ont toujours plus de mal à sortir de notre petite bouche ? Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas dur à dire trois mots et pas des plus longs qui existent sur terre.

Vous pouvez revenir lui dit la médicomage en partant

Merci répondit-il un peu pommé

Il repénêtra dans cette chambre de plus en plus terne et froide et surtout de plus en plus morbide, il fallait bien le dire. Il pris sur lui, encore une fois, et il recommença à parler de tout et de rien puis vient la dernière heure. Il ne voulait pas partir comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il allait la retrouver au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Les mots voulaient sortir mais c'était comme si sa bouche était fermée à clé par un sort puissant. Il se concentra et se lança

Hermione, ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. D'abord je voulais te remercier de m'avoir convoqué en premier, j'en suis très fier, je ne sais pas si tu as fait le bon choix mais je te connais et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu. Hermione semblait vouloir prendre la parole mais il reprit de plus en plus vite pour être sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas placer un mot même si elle le voulait. Hermione, tu es…euh, tu es une fille parfaite, tu es une amie parfaite et tu aurais été une mère parfaite je le sais. Tout le monde sera très attristé par ta perte et moi peut-être un peu plus. Tu es ma première amie fille, la première femme que j'ai embrassée et que j'ai aimée. Pas de la même façon que ce qu'on pensait mais très fort peut être même encore plus fort. Tu sais, dans le fond l'amitié et l'amour son très proches, ils n'y a qu'un pas entre les deux. La seule différence c'est quand amour, une rupture entraîne du dégoût, et souvent une rupture totale des liens. Il n'existe pas de rupture en amitié même pas la mort. Tu ne me quitteras jamais Hermione, tu ne quitteras jamais ni mon corps ni mon âme. Je voulais que tu le saches. Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu faisais semblant tout le temps mais c'est peut-être ça la vie Hermione, faire semblant au point de convaincre les autres mais surtout de se convaincre soit même. Il ne te manquait pas beaucoup de temps pour y arriver mais en tout cas tu nous as tous convaincu. Tu es ce qu'on appelle une fille bien Hermione. Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une fille bien tu me diras ? Pas une fille parfaite ça c'est sûr, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, quelqu'un de raisonnable mais capable de tous envoyer valser pour les autres et surtout quelqu'un prêt à donner sa vie pour celle des autres.

Ron avait dit tous ces mots sans même s'en rendre compte, non sans les penser mais sans les sentir s'échapper de sa bouche et surtout sans essayer de tous les rattraper avant qu'ils ne deviennent audibles comme il le faisait toujours. Il fallait partir, la médicomage était déjà venu lui dire il y avait cinq minutes de ça. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à partir sans se retourner, il pleurait plus que jamais, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui murmurer une faible je t'aime et surtout pour la voir sourire. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus s'arrêter de marche s'il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour et la prendre dans ses bras alors il avança presque une heure avant de se retourner et de voir qu'elle ne le suivait pas e qu'il était perdu. Il repensa alors à la montre qu'il portait et la repris pour rentrer chez lui. Quand il arriva le professeur MacGonagall et le directeur l'attendaient. Il pleurait encore à chaudes larmes et ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose savoir si Harry avait déjà reçu le coup de téléphone qu'il avait lui-même reçu la veille.

Monsieur Weasley je comprend votre état mais il ne vous reste plus qu'un petit effort à faire, commença Dumbledore, je crois que quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à sortir de mon bureau aussi attristé que vous alors allez l'attendre s'il vous plait

Ron comprit tout de suite de qui il voulait parler et bien sûr qu'il irait attendre harry mais il ne savait plus trop s'il le faisait pour Harry ou pour lui. C'est vous le nombre de questions qu'on peut se poser quand tout s'écroule autour de vous, le cerveau réfléchi trop, certainement pour combler le manque qui s'installe dans le cœur. Il avança tranquillement vers le bureau de son professeur et vis Harry assis devant en pleure.

Harry, Harry calme toi

Comment veux tu que je me calme, Harry hurlait de plus en plus fort, Ron le connaissais bien et il s'attendais à cette réaction. Comment, pourquoi, pourquoi elle me laisse seul, pourquoi, qui à le droit de faire ça, qui a bien pu faire ça à Hermione, une fille géniale, magnifique, prête à tout pour ses amis et même pour des gens qu'elle ne connaissais pas, Qui ?

Voldemort, Ron n'avait jamais prononcé son nom mais aujourd'hui il se voulait plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire l'honneur de le déculpabiliser en utilisant un autre nom que le sien

Pardon, non, il n'a pas pu. Qu'il prenne ma vie s'il la veut mais pas celle de tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. D'ailleurs Ron tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi, je ne supporterai pas que tu meures aussi

Je ne partirai pas Harry, je te le promets. Ron pleurait de nouveau, dans le fond il n'avait peut-être pas arrêté depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Il voulait qu'elle parle, sur l'ordre, sur toi, sur Dumbledore. Elle a voulut garder le silence et il n'a pas aimé du tout.

Je vais aller le voir et moi je vais lui dire tout ce qu'il veut savoir, Harry s'était redressé, il était à présent debout dans le couloir bien décider à mettre son plan à exécution

Tu ne feras rien mon garçon, la voix de Dumbledore était claire mais un tantinet autoritaire. Tu ne diras rien

Vous voulez la laisser mourir, c'est vrai il ne faut pas la sauver elle, il faut sauver le monde mais on ne le sauve pas en laissant les gens mourir. Vous et votre ordre ne servez à rien, Harry savait qu'il allait trop loin mais il s'en foutait maintenant plus rien lui était égal

Voilà pourquoi vous ne faites pas partie de l'ordre et voilà aussi pourquoi Hermione aurait été la seule à pouvoir y entrer. Elle avait compris que dans l'ordre la vie ne compte plus. Il faut pouvoir accepter la mort et celle des autres pour faire partie de l'ordre et ça vous êtes trop jeunes pour le comprendre

Ce n'est pas une question de jeunesse reprit Harry toujours aussi remonté. C'est une question d'amour, peut être que l'on aime plus profondément quand on est jeune en tout cas je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

Il le faut Harry, maintenant même Ron si mettait, mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leur morale de merde, non, non il ne le faut pas, rien n'est plus important que la vie d'Hermione pas même l'ordre. La guerre vous a rendu aveugle, vous voulez tellement gagner contre Voldemort que vous en oubliez les chemins que vous prenez.

Tu as raison, reprit le directeur, mais il ne nous laisse pas d'autres alternatives. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laissez parler l'amour quand seule la haine existe en face de nous

Et bien je pensais que la haine et l'amour étaient totalement contradictoires, je me suis trompé, en réalité ces deux sentiments se ressemblent énormément surtout quand ils se combattent. Au revoir professeur.

Sur ces mots, Harry pris la fuite, Ron savait où le trouvait bien sûr, il parti le chercher puis réfléchi. Il se revoyait la veille, seul devant la bibliothèque et il comprit qu'il ne devait pas aller le chercher. Il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit là pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait progressé et que pour une fois il avait eu la bonne réaction mais elle ne serait jamais plus là. JAMAIS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'aimerai avoir vos avis positifs ou négatifs même si les positifs font toujours plus plaisir !

A plus tard bisous, petite.lyly !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : la mort d'une sœur**_

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais les vacances vous savez tous ce que c'est on a beaucoup de temps pour nous et au fait on n'arrive rien à faire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis ! Bonne lecture**

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**_Jamesie-cass _: je serai toi je relirai ma review parce que les liens d'amitié ne se brisent jamais, ils peuvent changer même devenir haineux mais il y aura toujours un lien avec es gens dont on a été très proches ! Sinon pour une fois je ne t'ai pas consulté pour ce chapitre, je crois que je ne t'ai même pas prévenu alors j'espère que la surprise sera bonne ! Donne moi ton avis tu sais qu'il est toujours important pour moi ! biboux**

**_Sheena_ : merci pour les compliments ! Tu trouves ma fic sublime et j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et que tu me donneras ton avis**

**_Popov_ : merci pour ton review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne même si avec seulement trois reviews ce n'est pas trop dur !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry venait de se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie. Il savait que Ron pouvait le retrouver mais il priait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Que pouvait-il lui dire, comment as-tu fais pour ne pas me le dire ou comment as-tu pu y aller seul, sans moi ? Dans le fond il en voulait à Hermione, mais pour une fois, il appréciait de ne pas passer en premier. Et puis il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa sœur, surtout en sachant qu'elle allait mourir bientôt, très bientôt. Elle avait fait son choix et il tentait de le respecter au mieux, même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Elle aurait du leur dire, à tous et en même temps, ils se seraient entraidés ou réconfortés. Mais en réalité il n'avait pas envie qu'on le réconforte, il voulait juste être seul pour réfléchir.

A quoi ? Bonne question, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur allait mourir et il ne savait pas à quoi penser. Il n'imaginait pas comment elle pouvait être, si elle avait maigrie, vieillie ou même changer. Pour lui, elle resterait Hermione, la jeune fille qui avait un cœur plus gros qu'elle, et même plus gros que son cerveau ! Pourquoi avait-il dit la jeune fille et non la jeune femme ou même la femme ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les femmes alors il préférait la voir comme une petite fille, c'était plus simple pour lui, et pour elle aussi, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'ils la considèrent comme une femme, avec Ron, mais tant pis, elle comprenait et d'autres le faisaient beaucoup mieux de toutes façons. Harry pensait à Ginny, c'était atroce, Hermione allait mourir et lui il pensait à Ginny.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le visage de Ginny, magnifique d'ailleurs, apparaissait devant lui dès qu'il réfléchissait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas, elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami et il était follement amoureux d'elle. Avait-il pensé amoureux ? Non ce n'était pas possible ou peut-être que si, il ne savait pas très bien ce que ça signifiait « amoureux » mais il l'était et ça il le savait-. Et Hermione alors, était-il amoureux ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était belle, de plus en plus belle, mais elle était sa sœur, son point de rattachement et sa conscience aussi. Même si elle essayait de leurs faire respecter le règlement, qu'elle devait être seule à avoir lu, elle savait qu'être parfait n'était pas possible. Elle savait que les sentiments prenaient toujours le dessus et que la raison ne pouvait pas être suivie en permanence. Il souriait, pensait à tout ça le faisait sourire. Mais elle ne serait plus jamais là pour lui dire de travailler…Dans le fond, il ne l'aimait pas pour ça et il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour être raisonnable, il lui laissait juste l'impression de se sentir importante ! Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle donnait, pour le temps qu'elle passait à l'écouter, à le comprendre et puis il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans elle, ni sans Ron d'ailleurs. Ils avaient combattu ensemble contre Voldemort, mais seul lui avait droit à la reconnaissance, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais demandé ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt et pourtant c'est ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il était tard et Ron était de plus en plus inquiet. Il aurait voulu réconforter son ami mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore en tout cas. Harry avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur la relation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, qu'il avait toujours d'ailleurs. Harry devait être gelé en haut de la tour. Ron pris sa couverture et l'éclair de feu. Il mit un papier sur son bureau et commença à écrire :

Je suis désolé, elle ne le méritait pas et nous non plus mais il faut être fort Harry. Je sais que tu en as plus que marre d'être fort mais c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit je ne pouvais pas et j'espère que tu me comprendras. Bon courage pour demain, tu verras elle est toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi « elle »

Ton frère.

Il mit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et déposa le balais, la couverture et son mot devant Harry qui ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qui était entrain de se passait. Il marmonna juste un vague merci et Ron repartit en direction de son dortoir. Ce soir là ils seront deux à ne pas dormir, ou plutôt trois. Dans sa chambre, Hermione redoutait la venue d'Harry, elle se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il avait déjà vécu tant de choses, qu'elle s'en voulait de lui faire vivre sa mort. C'était stupide, elle le savait mais elle s'en voulait quand même. Elle aurait tant aimé l'aider, prendre un peu de sa souffrance pour le délivrer mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était endormi en haut de la tour après avoir fait un tour sur son balai. Ron le connaissait vraiment bien. Il repensa à Hermione qu'il venait le réveiller tous les matins pour aller en cour tout en préparant son sac pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Il alla directement chez Harry, sans passer par la grande salle. Harry lui demanda de s'asseoir, tout mais pas ça, il voulait la voir et ne plus parler à personne sauf à elle.

- Harry, je sais que ce que je vais te dire est difficile à entendre, commença Harry avec un calme qui devenait de plus en plus énervant

- Dans ce cas là, le coupa Harry, je ne veux pas l'entendre, je suis désolé mais je n'ai tout simplement pas envie.

- Je sais Harry mais il le faut, Voldemort veut te déstabiliser et il ne faut pas qu'il y arrive. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger Harry, eux aussi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons des sentiments. Nous savons ce qu'est l'amour, l'amitié, l'angoisse ou la peur mais Voldemort lui ne connaît pas ces états. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus fort que nous, bien plus fort. Il te détruit à petit feu mais il ne faut pas craquer Harry, la vie de beaucoup de sorciers et de moldus en dépendant.

Harry était sûr que Voldemort gagnerait, il ne voulait plus souffrir ni faire souffrir ces amis, mais il devait le tuer, il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber, lui seul pouvait le tuer et il devait le faire.

- Maintenant Harry je crois qu'il est temps de prendre ce portoloin

Harry arriva devant Sainte-Mangouste, il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'hôpital. Il s'assit sur le brodé du trottoir et pleura, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pleuré plus tôt ? Il se demanda si on avait prévu plus de larmes pour lui à la naissance que pour les autres bébés, sinon comment pouvait-il pleurer autant ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NDA : je suis désolé mais je vais être obligé de faire ce chapitre en deux fois donc il rentrera à sainte Mangouste dans le prochain chapitre**

**J'espère que ma fic plait toujours et si vous voulez me laisser un review sachez qu'il est le bienvenue !**


End file.
